Cards and dice have been used in combination in a large variety of games which have provided amusement and enjoyment to the public for many years. Sometimes such games have served to educate the public, too.
In one type of prior art game the cards and dice are used together with a board and the dice and cards are employed to advance a playing piece around the board. In further variations of the cards, dice and board game, the elements on the dice are coordinated with elements on the cards as in the game described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,105 for example. In another type of prior art game, the cards and dice are coordinated, but the board is omitted. A game of the latter type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,187 for example. In each of the foregoing types of games, play typically is controlled by rolling the dice.